Katana and Curls
by Frailly
Summary: The story of Michonne and Andrea's fight for survival and each others heart. (Continues right up until the end of the newest series)
1. Chapter 1-Meeting

**Synopsis: The story of Michonne and Andrea's fight for survival and each other's heart.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Walking Dead apart from loving it.**

**Katana and Curls**

_Chapter one_

The blond had determination; that much was plainly obvious as she took down two of the three walkers. She looked exhausted, terrified, emotionally spent, and yet there she was, slamming her knife up the nose of the second walker.

Michonne would have smiled at such an impressive sight if it wasn't for what happened next.

The now double dead walker toppled backwards, and unfortunately the wild blond went with it, struggling to get away from the last, fast descending walker.

It was so close to its meal, crawling on top of the mysterious blond and desperately trying to feed on her flesh. She screamed hell fury at the snapping geek and in that scream the wild blond told Michonne all she needed to know.

This woman wants to live but if she has to die, she'll sure as hell go out fighting.

Michonne snapped out of her surprise as the woman screamed again and with quick steady hands sliced the head clean off the damned thing.

The woman on the floor remained still, wide searching, frightened eyes glistening up at Michonne. She breathed heavily for a few more moments, slightly scuffling back on her elbows as she continued her captivating stare. Michonne finally broke the silence. Something she rarely ever did.

'Come on.'

Michonne made to turn and keep walking, but realised swiftly the other woman had yet to move. Part of her wanted to run up to the blond, embrace her, calm her, and thank her to the ends of the earth for just being here. Because truth is, Michonne hadn't spoken or seen another living human in a very, very long time and this woman being here, breathing, sweating, shaking before her was the most beautiful thing Michonne had ever seen because of that. But the bigger part of her wanted to get moving as quick as they could. More walkers were surely on the way. So pushing aside her emotions, Michonne did what she did best and got to work. She suddenly bent and pulled the blond up and held her at arm's length for a moment to stop her tumbling down again.

'Are you bitten?' Michonne snapped quietly, reluctantly dropping her grip on the shorter woman, she hadn't touched another breathing person in so long.

'No.' The blond finally spoke.

'Then let's go.' Michonne turned and started walking, giving a slight tug to the chain leashing her 'boys' along with her.

She kept walking this time, but listened out for the other woman. She heard her stumble awkwardly, until finding her footing and treading quickly to catch up with her. Her breath was still sorely ragged.

'And...Andrea. I'm Andrea.' She gasped, clutching at her side. Her voice was dorky, Michonne thought, but sensual. She had a beautiful rasp to it. It was music to Michonne's ears, if she was honest with herself.

She stopped and turned to finally look at her.

'Michonne.' She made sure her voice sounded as unthreatening as possible considering Andrea's eyes still looked like saucers. She was still shaking Michonne noticed. Fishing into her pocket, she swiftly brought out a solitary hard boiled sweet. She had been saving it for a special occasion, but this poor woman before her looked like she needed it more.

'Here.' She said and passed it to Andrea.

Andrea stared at the hand like it was about to grab her.

'For the shock. It'll help with the adrenalin rush.' Michonne added. She had spoken more in the last minute than she had in days, weeks even. Her jaw ached from the effort.

'Thank you...' Andrea said quietly before adding in a whisper, 'And thanks also, for you know...' She began to falter, her emotions pushing dangerously close to the surface once more.

'Don't mention it.' Michonne answered swiftly. Feeling awkward in the presence of someone living, she didn't know how to act. So she simply undid the little plastic wrapper and placed it in Andrea's shaky hand.

She turned but risked a sideways glance a moment later to see if Andrea had eaten it.

The briefest flash of calm that washed over Andrea's face as she popped the sweet in her mouth warmed Michonne's heart. Maybe the human race wasn't completely lost.

They walked in silence for an hour; the only interaction between the two lost women was when they passed the diminishing water bottle to each other.

The full blare of the day's ironically cheery sun had begun to shine and Michonne felt now was the right time to stop. She scanned the area swiftly before stopping at the nearest tree and tying her docile eaters to it.

Behind her, Andrea stumbled to a stop, practically falling to the ground with a flump.

'Here.' Michonne passed Andrea a small duffle bag, inside was a little supply of food. 'Help yourself, and then rest.' It came out as an order but it was meant kindly.

Andrea nodded but more to herself. She couldn't really think much beyond how to keep breathing right now. Her mind would flash viciously to the faces of her friends. Rick, Lori, young Carl, Carol, Daryl and T-Dawg, all of them, the whole farm, her make do family. They had all been so overrun. She didn't know if any had made it. Sure they made it off the farm...but that didn't mean anything, not in the world they lived in now.

She was alone.

She'd lost everyone, _everyone_. An image of Amy and Dale smiling flashed through her mind and that was the moment the flood gates finally opened. Her tears came fast, streaming down her face; her composure abandoned her as she tried desperately to choke it all back down.

Michonne watched as she buried her head between her knees and sobbed her heart out. Michonne noticed with a sigh that even in her distraught state, Andrea tried to keep quiet.

That was it, Michonne thought, no more.

She walked up to Andrea and bent down in front of her. She hesitated for a second before finally laying a hand on her knee. Andrea jerked her head up, wide pale eyes meeting dark sympathetic ones.

'I'm alright.' Andrea choked, a lie which neither believed for a moment.

Michonne didn't say anything, just moved her other hand to Andrea's arm, tugging slightly, encouraging the blond into her arms. Andrea moved into Michonne's embrace, tentatively at first, before collapsing against the taller woman's chest, clutching at her vest like a child would a teddy bear, crying uncontrollably now.

'There, let it all out.' Michonne whispered after a few moments, awkwardly stroking Andrea's back. And Andrea did, she cried against Michonne until her eyes felt as if they'd burn away and her head pounded so hard, she felt as though she would have a stroke. Michonne remained quiet apart from the occasional shushing sound when Andrea's sobs echoed a little too loud for comfort. She stayed quiet, but she didn't want to. She wanted to cry too. She wanted to hold on to Andrea as tight as the blond held onto her. She wanted to share in this woman's grief because she had carried her own around for far too long now and it was killing her. But she also wanted to remain strong for her new companion; in the hope that maybe she would stay with her and not leave. So she settled for a lone solitary tear instead, letting it fall unashamedly into Andrea's soft curls.

In time, Andrea calmed and her cries turned into hiccups and shallow sobs. Michonne pulled back a little, noting briefly how stunning and clear Andrea's eyes were, like glass; so delicate and beautiful yet so breakable. Michonne knew however that despite Andrea appearing so breakable now, she was made of sturdier stuff. How else would she have survived this long?

'I'm sorry.' Andrea broke through Michonne's inner thoughts.

It took a moment for Michonne to settle for a suitable answer.

'Don't apologise. You're worn to the bone; I would have cried way before you did.' A painfully obvious lie from the warrior woman, but Andrea took comfort from it anyway.

She smiled a tiny, sad but promising smile at Michonne.

And Michonne, remembering the distant memory of smiling, managed a half smirk in return.

The day was far from over, they had to still find shelter and put more space between them and the known herd heading their way, but as both woman settled down for some food, they couldn't help but feel maybe things would be alright.

**Chapter two coming soon, reviews really appreciated as this is my first TWD fiction.**

**Frailly :)**


	2. Chapter 2-Fishing

**Chapter two**

'What are you doing?' Michonne asked her travelling companion, watching with an amused glint in her eye as Andrea wadded into the clear blue lake they had camped by for the previous day. In her hands was a large nimble stick with a string attached to it. Andrea had delicately attached a feather to the end of the line.

'Shush, you'll scare the fish.' Andrea muttered back, tilting her head slightly in the direction of her friend.

Michonne stifled a laugh, the sight was quite comical. A pale blond, trousers rolled up to her thighs, wild curls bouncing around her head gingerly stepping in deeper to the cold water. She'd never catch anything, a city girl with a stick- no chance Michonne thought.

Andrea smiled to herself as she heard the stifled laugh, she was practically buzzing with excitement at the thought of walking back to shore with a fish proving Michonne wrong, for she knew Michonne thought she wouldn't catch anything. She had been travelling with the silent woman for just over a month, not long by any stretch of the imagination but in that short time she had learnt a lot.

Michonne was quiet, real quiet. When she did talk, it was short and to the point. She never amplified her words with emotions, she didn't sound harsh, just neutral to everything. That had thrown Andrea in the first few days, after her little break down when they met, Andrea had felt connected to Michonne, but when she received nothing back, Andrea had begun to feel a little stupid. However, she soon caught on that although Michonne didn't verbally express herself, she did it was actions.

She showed concern in the way her eyes would search Andrea's whenever Andrea stumbled or coughed.

When she was tense or uncomfortable, her right hand never left the handle of her cherished katana.

And when she wanted to show Andrea affection or kinship, she would briefly run a hand across her back as she neared or held her hand when they slept. Those were the best moments of the days for Andrea.

She didn't know that those were the best moments for Michonne too, who often deliberately brushed the blonds shoulder or purposefully let their knees touch. She honestly could not stop herself. She thought at first that it was because she hadn't seen another living human in so long, but then she realised it was because Andrea was a particularly lovely looking living human. She would catch the sun on her creamy shoulder and would want to stroke it and feel the heat her skin gave off.

Of course, Michonne would never admit this to anyone, let alone fully except this revelation herself. They were friends, comrades in this endless hell that was all. But it didn't stop her doing it.

'In your face Michonne!' Andrea suddenly squealed before stifling her cheer, not wanting to attract any damned walkers. She turned to smile apologetically at Michonne who had stood and pulled her blade out half way. Michonne fixed her with a chastising glare before letting a smile break free. At the end of Andrea's make shift pole flapped a plump large fish.

'I never doubted you.' She dead panned with a smirk, inwardly laughing as Andrea arched an eyebrow at her and cocked her hip to the side.

'Hmm mm, sure you didn't.' She replied sarcastically, wading back into shore. Michonne's soft glance suddenly became keen as she noted with a jolt how Andrea's pale legs were shining from the moisture and glistening in the sun.

She couldn't stop herself; she strode forward on confident feet towards Andrea, keeping a straight neutral face. Andrea's smile faded and her eyes grew in concern but she relaxed almost instantly as Michonne gently took her rod from her in one hand and with her other hand, brushed her thigh gently, wiping the moisture from her hands on her trousers. Andrea couldn't help but beam shyly, as Michonne repeated the process on her other thigh, her hands were always so precise, Andrea thought with a warm buzz building in her stomach.

'Where did you learn to do that?' Michonne suddenly asked, holding the fish at arm's length, still flapping on the line.

'My dad taught me. He was fishing mad.' She replied, offering to take care of the fish in question.

Michonne eyed her curiously for a moment, wanting to find out more about Andrea's previous life, but that would be questions in turn. So instead she pulled out a small flip blade, and taking the fish in one hand with a slight grimace, she stuck the blade through its gill and instantly the fish stopped flapping.

'I'll wrap it up, we can't stay here we need to move.'

'But...' Andrea went to argue, looking greedily at the fish as her stomach churned hungrily. Michonne's eyes glinted at Andrea, daring her to argue otherwise. She knew Andrea was hungry, hell she was hungry, but they couldn't stay here, and it was nearly midday.

Andrea matched Michonne's stare before quelling under the taller woman's impenetrable gaze.

She walked past Michonne with a sigh, bending to shove their various supplies into the duffle bag none to gently.

'Andrea...' Michonne tiredly drawled, but Andrea ignored her, tying the bag up and moving to dismantle the makeshift canopy they slept under.

'Andrea.' Michonne voiced again, this time more demanding.

'What?' The blond suddenly snapped, turning to look up at Michonne. When she received nothing but a soft look in return, she lost some of her annoyance. 'Sorry.' She mumbled, turning back to her work once more. Michonne rolled her eyes, walking on silent feet over to Andrea and crouching down behind her; she rested her chin on Andrea's shoulder. 'I know you're tired.' The embrace said, 'But we have no choice.' The embrace explained in Michonne's unspoken way. And so Andrea sighed softly, turning her face towards Michonne's so their cheeks touched. She gave the tiniest imperceptible nod.

'Let's go then.' Andrea confirmed and the two women made short work of packing up camp and moving out.

It was a hard slog. The bitter air was a warning of the winter to come, and both women gritted their teeth as the fingers slowly froze and their bodies became stiff.

'Walker.' Andrea suddenly hissed, hearing the familiar growl of the un-dead. Michonne, always one step ahead, had unsheathed her katana and was ready.

'You know the drill.' She whispered, turning to quickly look at Andrea.

'I can do it.' Andrea protested quietly. Michonne always took the lead, and made Andrea stand back. More than four she said, and then Andrea can join in, but it was easier for her to deal with them quickly and silently, then risking gun shots.

Andrea had protested the guns, insuring she knew how to take them out quietly too. Michonne practically ordered her to stay out of it though.

'I can see it. There's three of em...' Michonne whispered, stalking up to the three geeks as they appeared from behind several layers of trees and foliage.

Michonne instantly took the head off one, before turning and waiting for the others to near. They were relatively new geeks.

Andrea saw the woman standing there, and suddenly moved on impulse. She strode quickly up to where they were and, pulling out her switch blade, she drove it into the second walkers head.

Michonne's head snapped round at the sudden appearance of her blond friend, momentarily distracting her from the third and final geek. It got in reach of its prey and lunged at Michonne. She jumped back out of its reach, causing the eater to tumble sideways on to Andrea.

The sudden weight knocked her to the ground, struggling to avoid the hands and mouth of the thing rearing atop of her, Andrea cried out, almost instantly the struggle stopped and it was headless with Michonne standing above her, katana held out, blood splattering her face. Andrea pushed the thing off her and stared up at her extremely pissed looking friend. She gulped and looked away, shakily standing once more.

'What the fuck.' Michonne suddenly barked, grabbing Andrea's wrist and pulled until their noses touched.

'I was trying to help.'

'I told you not to.'

'You're not the boss of me. I can take care of myself.' Andrea stammered angrily, trying to move back but was held fast.

'I can take care of you better.' Michonne stated back, her voice steady and strong. Andrea's eyes watered despite her wishing they didn't. She managed to pull away this time.

'Take care of yourself.' She whispered, rubbing her slightly sore wrist. 'Or better yet, let me take care of you too. We look out for each other; I won't have you dying for me.' She blinked a few times before fixing Michonne with a steady look. Michonne wasn't looking at her however but behind her. Andrea turned too and smiled as her eyes landed on what held Michonne's attention.

It was a house- a haven for the night perhaps?

'Could be these walkers came from there.' Andrea added and Michonne nodded once before walking forward, tugging her jawless pets behind her. Andrea let them pass before following silently.

The house was indeed empty, but relatively well stocked. Obviously the family that lived here had tried to ride it out- they now led headless in the woods.

They gathered all that could be of use, a dozen or so cans, two bags of rice, some plasters, bandages and medicines, and more importantly thought Andrea with a smirk on finding it, an unopened bottle of scotch.

They had cooked and eaten the fish in silence, and sat on the bed in silence. Andrea knew Michonne was waiting for Andrea to speak.

'I'm not going to apologise.'

'Don't want you to.' Michonne answered swiftly.

'Then what are you pissed about Mich?' Andrea asked slightly wound up at the tension that had built between them throughout the evening.

Michonne fixed her with a steady look, but fire burned just behind her eyes, burning Andrea like a bug under a magnifying glass.

Andrea grew red around her cheeks in suppressed anger and hurt and confusion. Michonne inwardly smiled at the sight, the blond so easily expressed her emotions without even noticing she did it.

'Well if you don't want to talk good night.' Andrea mumbled irritably but with a hint of the underlining discomfort she was feeling. She turned on the bed and angrily brought a pillow under head and flopped on it.

Michonne's smile was wide with humour.

'You act like a child sometimes you know that right.'

Andrea refused to turn round, but she couldn't help but smile.

'Like a wilful little girl, always rushing in head first desperate to prove her worth.' Michonne continued, beginning to trail a lone finger up and down Andrea's back. 'With golden locks to match.' She mused out loud, twirling a pale curl around her finger, letting it spring loose again.

Andrea finally turned round, noticing how Michonne's eyes slowly drift to hers.

'Okay tell you what, let me teach you some things first before you go all Rambo on me, that's all I ask.' Michonne said with an encouraging smile. And Andrea couldn't help but agree, because Michonne never smiled much and right now, she looked so at ease. _So beautiful_

'Deal, but I get to teach you how to fish.' She smiled, letting loose a torrent of giggles when Michonne wrinkled her nose.

'Go to sleep, you got training in the morning.' Michonne replied, playfully brushing her hand over Andrea's eyes.

'Good night Michonne.' Andrea whispered, already burrowing under the quilts, and burying her head against Michonne's chest.

This was the ritual every night for the two when they didn't have to take watches. Andrea would sleep curled into Michonne, and Michonne in return would hold her close, burying her face in Andrea's blond curls and beneath the blankets, their hands would somehow always find each others.

**Chapter three coming soon, I hope you liked this chapter, but I promise, it's going to get better. :)**

**Frailly**

**And thank you for all your kind reviews so far. I just want to say, I'm from England, so we don't get the Walking Dead new episode till this Friday, we're one behind see, so if Michonne does leave Andrea or something horrific, which I have a feeling will happen, please don't tell me yet, let me live in ignorance :P Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3-Fighting

**Chapter three**

Andrea moved as fast as she could to defend herself from the grabbing hand reaching for her, managing to dodge it, only to have the figure move in a flash and pin her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

'Damn it' She huffed out, letting her eyes close momentarily.

'You did well, just not as well as me.' Michonne joked in a soft tone, straddling Andrea, pinning her wrists together in one hand and moving some hair from Andrea's forehead aside with the other.

'Oh yeah...' Andrea suddenly dead-panned before lifting her pelvis and knocking the taller woman forward, beginning the scuffle once again. Andrea scurried to her feet in a flash, preparing herself for another round.

Michonne was instantly up and advancing again, a large, white toothed smile gracing her face.

They circled each other for several moments, when quite suddenly Andrea jumped forward, hands landing on Michonne's shoulders and her leg weaving between the taller women's. They both toppled to the ground with a thud, Andrea awkwardly atop Michonne, struggling to get the same grip Michonne held her in just moments before.

She couldn't snag Michonne's wrists in time however and with a devilish glint, Michonne suddenly attacked her with ticklish hands exploring her body.

'Ah no! Cheat!' Andrea laughed, trying to grab the offending hands but to no avail. Her giggles resonated in Michonne's mind like beautiful bells, and she joined in as the blond rolled off her and lay beside her on the damp morning grass.

Both were breathing heavily, small smiles still playing at their lips. Their training had begun a few weeks ago, but it was really just a way of letting off steam, for both women alike. Plus it was an excuse both used to be able to touch and feel the others body. Contact- that's what it was about.

Behind them their living dead pets grumbled with excitement at the pheromones and sweat coming from the women. Michonne suddenly sobered up with the sore reminder of why they were out here, and stood.

'Up.' She ordered Andrea, hating how harsh she could sound.

Andrea looked slightly taken back. They had been laughing and playing, she thought Michonne was relaxed but here she stood above her, face black of any emotion and body tense. Michonne's mind was turning one to the dozen. She had been overcome with anger when she heard the familiar sound of her walkers. It was anger at the world, anger at Andrea for being so bloody feminine, with her delicate hands and baby blue eyes, she was too beautiful for this world and Michonne was angry about it. Because now she had no choice but to protect (maybe even love) the human paradise before her, because really- how could she not, except she didn't know for sure if she keep her from harm. Not in this world and the thought of a world without Andrea, was where the anger was ultimately born from.

Andrea stood and shook out her slightly chilled limbs, oblivious to the taller woman's anxiety. She fixed her sparring partner with a ready expression and stepped forward.

Michonne instantly shot out her arm; Andrea ducked and swung out her leg, causing Michonne to step back awkwardly. Andrea took the momentary upper hand to strike again, and went to grab her shoulder. Michonne was quicker.

She caught Andrea's wrist and twisted her arm. Andrea cried out, hot pain shooting up her arm. She couldn't get out of Michonne's entrapment, falling to her knees instead as Michonne twisted it more.

'Michonne, fuck, please stop!' Andrea sobbed in a hiss.

'You can get out of this.' Michonne responded in a calm eerie voice, tightening her grip slightly.

Andrea cried out again, tears starting to leak from her eyes. 'I can't!'

'Yes you can.' Michonne repeated in that same calm voice.

'Michonne.' Andrea whimpered, but to no avail. 'Fuck you!' She suddenly seethed, hating what was happening to her, hating the fact she couldn't do anything to help herself. Why did everyone always have to shove her failures in her face?

Michonne winced as the blond cursed her, inwardly hating the fact she was hurting her friend.

But then Andrea suddenly pulled hard with a loud cry and freed her arm. She had done it, she had escaped.

She staggered back a few feet, holding her aching arm against her chest. She looked up at Michonne with teary accusing eyes.

'What the fuck was that about? You're supposed to be teaching me not crippling me.' Andrea shakily said her voice thick with anger and hurt.

'You got out.' Michonne simply answered with the tiniest twitch of her lips and big bottomless eyes. Andrea's face fell for a moment, her eyes becoming distant, before she focused on Michonne once more. This time her tears did come, and the fire in her eyes was extinguished.

She had got out, and she was pleased, but she also felt something more important, something about Michonne and the way she had demanded she get out. Like she had been daring Andrea...no not daring, asking.

And Andrea had done as she was asked. Her stomach flipped suddenly as it dawned on her the reason why she could do it, why she keeps going, and more importantly who it was she was living for.

Michonne.

She was living and breathing for Michonne, and slightly scary for Andrea to admit to herself, she was letting Michonne live for her.

All Michonne had to do was ask her to keep on living, and Andrea would. The tears fell as she remembered Amy and how she had lived for her, but then...she had no one, and she _was_ going to end her life.

'I'm sorry I hurt you.' Michonne suddenly drew Andrea's attention back to the present, and she was shocked to realise Michonne had moved and now stood in front of her, with a guilty expression on her face.

'Don't worry. I'm stronger than I look.' She muttered, unable to stand looking into her deep dark eyes.

'I know. You did well.' Michonne whispered in reply, tilting Andrea's face up until the blond had no choice but to look at her.

'What are you thinking about? Michonne asked, having witnessed the woman stare off with a look of deep concentration on her face. Andrea's chest warmed as Michonne wordlessly wiped away the few tears that had fallen during their scuffle. Andrea smiled.

'We stay alive for each other.' It sounded like a question, but it was meant as a statement.

Michonne considered her words carefully, before allowing a smile to grace her face.

'Yes we do.' She replied, with an encouraging look for Andrea to continue. She had come to learn a lot about Andrea, and one small quirk of hers was that she would chew her bottom lip when she had something to say but wasn't sure how to say it.

Just as she was doing now, Michonne smiled, brushing the pad of her thumb over her pink lips, to stop her gnawing at them.

'You're...' Andrea's words faltered and she shrugged, unable to jump the emotional hurdle without fear.

'Go on.' Michonne again encouraged, inwardly laughing as her bottom lip instantly slipped back between her teeth.

'You're the reason I live. If I hadn't of found you...' Andrea stopped again, she was going to say she would have given up, (that was if she had survived the walker without the help of Michonne) but she liked to think Dale had helped her out of that way of thinking. Still, she definitely knew that Michonne was the reason she lived now- not just survived.

'If I hadn't of found you...' She tried again.

'I would have found you.' Michonne finished for her, and actually blushed for the first time since...well since she can remember.

Andrea's eyes blurred once more much to her annoyance. That was the kindest thing Michonne had ever said to her and it suddenly cracked one of the walls around her heart, walls she had spent most of her post-apocalyptic life building to protect herself.

She couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around Michonne and hugging her tightly, burying her head in Michonne's ebony dreads. And more surprising still, Michonne embraced her back with the most care-free chuckle Andrea had ever heard come from the woman.

When they pulled apart, both were fully aware of how hard the other's heart was pounding and the closeness of their bodies.

Michonne could feel Andrea's warm breath on her lips and unconsciously moved closer. Andrea's eyes were focused on the taller woman's eyes before flitting to her lips in a flash and back up again. Michonne smirked as the blond linked her lips. All she would have to do is move in and claim that strawberry coloured mouth, an inch or so and she would have her prize, she would get to taste the beautiful blond.

_Do it, do it, do it_, Michonne's mind urged.

But then the moment had passed as a twig snapped behind them and both spun round at the sound.

'Walker?' Andrea whispered, her body starting to tense up in anticipation of an attack.

'I don't know...I'll check it out. Stay here.' Michonne whispered, turning, katana unsheathed and ready.

'Be careful.'

'Always am.' Michonne turned to wink at Andrea before moving forward on silent feet.

Andrea waited with bated breath.

Three...four...five minutes passed and Michonne reappeared from the tall trees that surrounded them.

'Couldn't see anything, but there's been something there.' Michonne shrugged, walking back to Andrea and brushing her shoulder as she passed and re-entered the house.

'Where are you going?' Andrea questioned, turning with a whirl of blond hair.

'None of your business blondie.' Michonne quipped back with a smirk. Andrea rolled her eyes, causing Michonne to smile again, how many was that today? 'I'm going to make breakfast if you must know.'

Andrea's stomached grumbled then and she eagerly followed Michonne back inside.

Michonne brushed off the odd feeling she could sense building up in her stomach as she heated up two can's of kidney beans. The tracks she had found in the woods were annoying her, making her 'Michonne-senses' tingle. They could have been an animal, But Michonne knew tracks and it looked like a human had left them. A living human.

She glanced over at Andrea who was currently brushing out her luscious curls and the feeling grew bigger. What if someone came and then it wouldn't just be her and Andrea anymore. What if Andrea liked the person more...what if...She stopped herself, and pushed the feeling down.

They were tracks, nothing more.

'Here you go Rea.' She softly said, passing the nicest looking can of beans over.

**Chapter four coming soon, thank you so much for the reviews, they are most kind. :) Keep reading pretty please...**

**Frailly**


	4. Chapter 4-Rescuing

**Chapter Four**

'We could stay here all winter if we wanted to.' Andrea piped up after a silent few minutes of bean eating.

Michonne nodded, chewing slowly, making every count bite. Andrea smiled to herself, quickly swallowing another mouthful of beans.

'Chew your food Rea.' Michonne quietly chided, watching as Andrea spooned out another pile of beans.

'I don't like the taste.' She said with a wrinkle of her nose, quickly chewing and swallowing them.

'If you chew them you'll feel fuller for longer, now chew your food well, and savour them.' Michonne replied softly, still chewing her second mouthful of beans.

Andrea watched her for a moment, before gingerly taking another mouthful and chewing slowly, hating the slimy feeling of the beans slipping between her teeth like little eyeballs.

Michonne smiled, taking a mental picture of Andrea's sweet face in concentration and disgust.

'Good girl.' Michonne muttered under her breath with a smirk.

They ate in silence for a while, and cleaned away in silence, until Andrea lifted her arms above her head in a stretch and suddenly balked forward comically.

'I absolutely stink.' She laughed; her nose wrinkled her arms now kept firmly at her side.

'We always stink.' Michonne answered, coming forward towards Andrea. 'You smell fine.' She added quietly.

'Liar, I'm going for a wash, I can transfer the water from the rain collector outside to the bath tub. It's pretty full, be cold of course.'

'Sure, save me the water, I'll have a wash after.' Michonne asked, passing Andrea the wash cloth and soap they had scavenged from their current lodgings.

'I can run you a new lot?' Andrea offered, rolling her eyes when Michonne shook her head.

'Save the water.'

'Well wash with me then.' Andrea couldn't stop the reply coming out her mouth despite cringing even as she said it. 'I mean, we do everything together anyway, I mean...well.' She gave up trying to explain herself, truth was she rather liked the idea of bathing together.

Michonne took pleasure in Andrea's current babbling self; the poor creature was so contradictory. One minute she would be so sure of herself, than she would stumble into a mess when her spontaneous mouth ran away from her.

'It sounds like a good idea.' Michonne put her out of her misery, earning a smile that took her breath away in return.

It took a tiring twenty minutes to transfer buckets full of water from the well they had found on their first day there, into the bath tub. Michonne had put a few saucepans full of water over their makeshift stove, adding a little warmth into the bath. It was risky idea considering but the thought of a hot bath was too much to resist. When they were finally done, they stood together looking into the slightly appealing looking tub, ignoring the slight mottling green of the tub itself. Steam rose from the water into the brisk coolness of the room.

'It looks delicious.'

'It certainly does.' Michonne agreed, and yet neither moved to undress, waiting seemingly for the other to take the lead.

'We getting in then?' Michonne asked after a minute never one to mess around, hands fluttering to her top button of her jeans.

Andrea's eyes widened and she licked her lips in anticipation and nerves. She suddenly pictured the bottle of scotch they had found when they arrived here. It would be nice to sit in a relatively warm bath with a glass of scotch in hand, her beautiful companion with her.

'You get in; I've got a little surprise, one minute.' She happily muttered, swiftly brushing her hand across Michonne's shoulder and withdrawing from the room. Michonne smiled at her retreating back. She uncharacteristically battled with nerves as she unclipped her top button and moved to undo the zip. She was going to get naked in front of Andrea, hell, Andrea would be naked in front of her! She awkwardly cleared her throat, the thick rumbling of excitement in her stomach bubbling up and clouding her mind.

'It's not like we haven't seen each other before.' She reminded herself in a whisper, bending and swiftly pulling her boots off. She unclipped her cherished katana and placed it in easy reach next to the tub.

Pointlessly checking so no one would see, she pulled down her jeans and kicked them off.

Downstairs, Andrea had grabbed the bottle of scotch and was about to turn upstairs before remembering the glasses. She placed the bottle on the stairs and turned to go to the kitchen.

And then Andrea's world came to a sudden, shocking stop.

'Well well, what have we got here.' A thick, slimy voice drawled from across the room. Andrea's body froze at the sound, head turning swiftly to follow the noise. And there, standing as bold as brass by the back door, was a heavy set, muddied and rugged man. He was bleeding slightly on the upper arm.

'Mich...' She went to yell only to be silenced by the sudden gun the man pulled out on Andrea.

'Ah ah, did I say you could talk.' He drawled, hungrily drinking Andrea in, walking forward, gun still firmly pointed at her head.

Andrea swallowed.

'Andrea, everything alright?' Michonne's voice travelled down the stairs, making both in the kitchen flinch at the sudden noise.

Her wide eyes met the man's cruel ones.

'Tell her you're fine. You'll be up in a minute...Andrea' He demanded quietly, shaking the gun to empathize his request, deliberately drawing out her name. Andrea shuddered at the sound of her name leaving his vile lips.

'Do it bitch.' The man seethed suddenly, pressing the barrel to her head.

'I'll be up in a minute...Amy.' Andrea called, wincing at the pressure of her choice being taken away.

Upstairs, Michonne instantly froze, her head snapping to the door. Amy, she called her Amy...Something was up. Someone was down there with her- she was in danger. Michonne quickly grabbed her katana and unsheathed it, moving on her silent feet to the door. She crept to the banister and leant over slightly to catch her noise.

'That's a good girl. Now take your clothes off.' She heard a man's voice demand with a leer. Michonne's stomach churned.

Andrea's eyes instantly filled with tears at the man's demand.

'Please...we have food, water; you can have whatever you want just please...' She pleaded, beginning to shake with fear.

'I want to fuck you, now take your clothes off.' The man spat out slowly, moving into Andrea's personal space once more, tugging at her blouse, snapping the first few buttons off. Andrea whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut. 'Please...' She whimpered to no avail.

Michonne's vision was clouded red as she silently moved around the house and near the back entrance. She peered into the half covered window. She could just make out the silhouette of the man. He was big, she assessed quickly. Too big for her to see past him and spy Andrea. She swallowed past the emotional lump in her throat as she noticed the gun.

Andrea's hands shakily pulled off her blouse with a sob, before even more shakily undoing her bra. She had never felt so exposed in her life, so much like a piece of meat.

'Get on with it!' The man suddenly demanded, spit landing on Andrea's top lip. Andrea whimpered again, finally snapping the bra hooks apart.

'Please...' She tried one last time, as the man practically began to salivate at the sight of Andrea's snowy white breasts, nipples puckering from the cold.

'Trousers you fucking whore.' He seethed, pressing the gun to her head.

Outside, a very, very angry and protective Michonne waited for the opportune moment to enter. She couldn't risk it whilst the gun was pressed to Andrea's head.

Andrea gingerly began to pull down her trousers. The man suddenly lunged at her, inpatient, grabbing her breasts in his callous hands and pressing a sloppy kiss on Andrea's mouth.

She cried out, trying to push him away, trying to free herself as his disgusting hand began to fight at the waist band on her knickers. His other hand was trying to pull out his manhood from the confines of his trousers.

'No please!' She screamed, clawing at him, earning a sharp slap to the face, causing her to topple backwards a little. Michonne, hearing the scuffle, couldn't wait anymore, despite the imposing threat of a gun, and booted open the door with the force of six stallions.

The man instantly swung round, gun firing blindly at the interruption. Michonne had ducked, swinging out her katana in a wide semi circle, artfully slicing at the man's ankles, causing him to fall backwards with a loud thud. Andrea had scurried away from the fight to the corner of the kitchen, trying to cover herself with her hands, vision blurred with tears.

'The fuck?!' The man screamed, flopping over on the floor to spy the person responsible for the interruption. His eyes clapped on Michonne's deadly gaze before she plunged the blade through his head, killing him outright.

Behind, Andrea squeaked, cowering in the corner as blood pooled onto the floor.

The only noise for a few moments was the heavy breathing from Michonne and the shaky breathing from Andrea.

Michonne looked at her blond companion, the sight starting an unstoppable fire in her heart. She instantly moved over to her. Andrea's wide eyes were stuck on the dead man.

Michonne hated how much Andrea shook. She couldn't help but roughly grab her face in worry, trying to get Andrea's attention to no avail; Andrea's eyes were still far off

Michonne's face contorted in pain as she tried to stir the shocked woman into life once more.

'Andrea it's me, it's Michonne.' She whispered gently, wiping Andrea's tears away with her thumbs, her hands still holding Andrea's face.

'Rea? Rea baby it's me.' Michonne brokenly muttered, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. She hadn't felt so useless, so lost like this since the world went to shit. But faced with a broken Andrea, the ghost of the woman she knew, her normal strong composure went out the window.

'Please Andrea, say something?' She sobbed out, her voice gruff with emotion.

'Michonne.' Andrea finally whispered, her eyes focusing finally on Michonne's, who smiled a wide, watery smile in relief.

'Right here.' She whispered, moving her hands to rub up and down Andrea's cold arms.

Andrea stared at the taller woman with something akin to love in her eyes.

'I thought he was going to...' She muttered, her voice breaking once more.

'I will never let anyone hurt you- do you hear me?' Michonne interrupted, her voice holding that unfathomable strength of hers once more.

Andrea finally allowed a sigh of relief pass her lips. And without any further thought, she stood on tip toe and pressed a quick but passionate kiss on Michonne's surprised lips.

It took a moment for Michonne to comprehend what had just happened, her fingers ghosted over her lips as her eyes stared into Andrea's baby blues. A smile slowly formed on her face, and with the most gently hands Andrea had ever been touched by, Michonne pulled Andrea forward and kissed her back.

It was euphoric. Absolute bliss. Heaven on earth, the ebony and ivory woman coming together in the way both had secretly dreamed of.

Michonne's hands gently travelling down the blonds back, coming shyly over her delicious behind, coming to the very tops of her creamy thighs before suddenly pulling away.

Andrea physically flinched with the sudden loss of contact and surprise. Michonne saw her eyes turn stony almost instantly, her tell-tale signs of defence coming through as the blond ran an angry hand trough her gorgeous curls and glared at Michonne.

'Sorry, I mean, lots of people kiss each other, for lots of different reasons, but you know, I...whatever.' She shrugged, blinking quickly in a useless attempt to banish her tears.

Michonne's heart warmed more if it were possible as she watched Andrea go through the motions; she almost wanted to see how much Andrea could rile herself up before her love of the woman got the better of her.

She stepped forward slowly with a gentle but cheeky grin gracing her face.

'My mother used to say that storms were the product of a beautiful woman wronged. I can sure see the thunder and lightning in your eyes now. Don't strike me just yet though.' She whispered in a low, seductive tone.

She reached forward as she said this and delicately, but swiftly, pulled up Andrea's trousers, before shrugging off her leather vest and draping it over Andrea's shoulders. Andrea quickly but shyly pulled it over her exposed breasts.

'You've just practically been abused; I don't want our first time to be in the memory of that. If I am to be blessed with you, like this, the beauty that is all of you...' Here she stopped and almost mischievously glanced down at Andrea's exposed stomach before continuing. 'Then I want that to happen naturally not because I saved you from some sick fuck and you're emotions are rocketing. I will not take advantage of you Andrea.' She finished strongly, despite the fact her voice with baby soft and unusually shy. She cupped Andrea's cheek and pulled her face upwards once more, placing a gently but chaste kiss on the blonds quivering ruby red lips. Inside she was having her own mental freak out. She had just admitted the possibility of wanting more with and from Andrea, and that was something she never thought she would do. Sure she was protective of the blond, and of course the two were undeniably close but to admit heartfelt truths like that, well that was as foreign as earl grey to Michonne.

Andrea let out a shaky sigh, practically falling against Michonne's protective body, abruptly bringing her out her musings. She mentally shook herself.

'Right...' She smiled, 'let's have that bath. It'll still be warm. If you want to that is.'

Michonne supported Andrea as they made their way slowly upstairs, bending to retrieve the scotch bottle on the way. Andrea stared at Michonne the entire time, partly in awe at the woman before her, partly in shock at the sudden harshness and kindness of humanity that had been shown to her today.

After they had entered the bathroom once more, they stared at each other for a moment, before Andrea suddenly let out a tinkling laugh.

'What?' Michonne asked with a smirk.

'You came down, sword in hand...in your underwear. Now I know superman wears knickers on the outside of his costume but come on.' Her eyes glinted with humour

Michonne smiled at the comment, before stiffening slightly. She had killed him. She had ended the life of another living person. Not a walker, but a living, breathing, survivor. Andrea watched as Michonne's face fell and understood almost instinctively. She covered the small space between them swiftly and rested her hands on Michonne's hips.

'He had been bitten. It was a mercy, despite how you dress it up.'

'I didn't know that though.' Michonne answered in a whisper.

Andrea thought on this a moment before responding. 'You didn't know that, but either way, he was wrong. He was...' She struggled to find the words.

'He was going to hurt you.' Michonne added after a moment, looking at Andrea with wide unsure eyes, willing Andrea to understand what she meant by the sentence.

'I would have done the same.' Andrea responded finally, looking deep into Michonne's dark, mysterious eyes.

Michonne didn't answer, but nodded once. The nod agreed not only to the statement Andrea had made, but reaffirmed something deep within Michonne.

Andrea was here for her too. She had finally found someone who wouldn't just use her and leave her. Andrea was her knight in shining armour just as she had been for the pale woman, even if it came out in a subtler way.

'Scotch?' Michonne suddenly asked offhandedly, too consumed with thoughts of Andrea and what tonight's events would ultimately mean to the both of them.

'I thought you'd never ask.' Andrea replied smiling.

And so it seemed the women had finally shared something more than just memories and living environments, they had bared their hearts, and neither regretted it for a single moment.

**Chapter five coming soon, thank you so much for the kind reviews so far and the PM's, specially MattFearLake, :) you all want kissed and more I know, but patience my friends, patience.**

**Oh and p.s. I saw the latest Walking Dead Episode and I reckon, by the look on Andrea's face watching that zombie boxing match thing, she wants nothing more than to be back with Michonne. Fingers cross huh :)**


	5. Chapter 5- Touching

Sorry for the really long delay, uni work and all that jazz, but we're doing fanfiction in class right now so technically this could be work!

**Chapter Five**

Andrea climbed into the bath and pulled her long pale legs up against her chest, allowing the darker woman room to climb in besides her. Michonne stared at the beautiful female innocently looking up at her. Her thin arms wrapped around her knees, unfortunately hiding all intimates from Michonne's keen eye.

Suddenly the blond let out a long shaky sigh, closing her big blues in relief and contentment.

'It feels so good.' She muttered, slowly dragging her eyes up Michonne's body until their eyes met. 'Come on.' She lilted softly but ever so slightly seductively; ever so slightly shy.

Michonne smiled widely in return, shucking the rest of her clothes off and climbing in quickly, mimicking Andrea's position. They quickly washed before Michonne reached over the tub and pulled up the bottle of scotch, taking a long sip, shuddering as the burning liquid made its way down her throat. She passed the bottle to Andrea who shyly untangled her arms from around her knees and took the proffered bottle.

Michonne watched Andrea greedily as the blond downed a healthy shot, arching her pretty neck back and letting the amber liquid flow effortlessly down her throat; Michonne wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss the pulse beating rapidly beneath the translucent skin of her ivory neck.

'Oh god that's heaven.' She moaned lowering the bottle and licking her lips.

_You've no idea..._Michonne thought but otherwise smiled in agreement, gently taking hold of Andrea's shoulders and tugging slightly to encourage her to move with her. She leant back against the bath and opened her legs, allowing Andrea to move between them and rest her back against Michonne's chest. Michonne protectively wound her arms around the blonds' middle, who in turn tilted her head back slightly, briefly blinding Michonne with a mass of pale curls, before Michonne nuzzled the loose ringlets aside to spy Andrea's face.

'What?' Michonne asked quietly, sinking them both a little lower into the warm water.

Andrea shrugged.

'What is it?' Michonne asked again.

'Nothing...just this- this is nice isn't it? I've not felt so relaxed since...since...' She trailed off and Michonne pressed her cheek against Andrea's head.

'I know.' She replied, smiling as Andrea seemingly accepted the situation and grew limp and malleable in Michonne's embrace.

'We're sitting in our dirty bath water.' Andrea muttered after a moment, Michonne felt the blonds giggle vibrate through her body and chuckled in return.

'You grossed out?'

'No, just odd what people do after the worlds gone to shit.'

'Hmm...'

Andrea nodded and the two fell in a peaceful stupor. They stayed silent for a long time, content just to be together in peace. Occasionally Michonne's hands grew idle and began to trace patterns up and down Andrea's arm, or would rub over the little bruises smattered up and down the pale woman. Andrea would turn her head to the side and ghost her lips across Michonne's collar bone, or take the darker woman's hand and play absent-mindedly with it in her lap.

Michonne was thinking about their kiss downstairs, she was thinking about the fact that Andrea had kissed her first. She had made the first move; and better yet, was pissed when Michonne broke the moment. The thought that the blond wanted her as much as Michonne wanted Andrea was startling but absolutely heaven. Andrea was thinking about the same thing, but not about the kiss, although that was bliss, she was thinking about the possibility that there may be more to come. Michonne had said so. Her stomach fluttered excitedly. She once more took Michonne's hand in hers and ran her finger along her palm.

'You're starting to prune up.' Andrea suddenly whispered, breaking the silence that had surrounded the two, turning Michonne's hand in her own to inspect the wrinkled digits on her friends hand with dismay.

'Well maybe I don't want to get out yet.' Michonne muttered back, eyes still closed contently.

'We can't be lazy all day.' Andrea replied, turning round to view Michonne properly now, who instantly sat up a little, undignified at the sudden loss of contact.

'Who says?' Michonne snapped playfully, grabbing hold of Andrea's arm and willing her to settle back down.

'You do. Andrea move, Andrea let's go, Andrea we can't stop yet.' She said in her best 'Michonne' impersonation.

Michonne simply arched an eyebrow in reply, groaning as Andrea climbed out the tub and made to get the two towels they had ready on the floor. She swiftly wrapped one around herself before turning and holding out the bigger of the two towels.

'Come on Mich.' the smile gracing her face settled any argument Michonne had before she could voice her opinion. She stepped up out the tub and stepped into the towel, smiling as Andrea wrapped it round and tucked in the corner to set it in place around her.

They silently plodded back to the bedroom and dressed into slightly fresher clothes. Andrea absent-mindedly starting to sort through the cans again, arranging them in height and taste preference, the kidney beans all went straight to the back. Michonne watched her for a moment, before taking another long swig of scotch and passing it to Andrea sitting on the floor. She pulled her clothes on swiftly, shaking her dreads comically to remove any moisture still clinging to them. Andrea cringed as the water droplets landed on bare skin and she shivered. Michonne was instantly besides her, holding out Andrea's clothes for her. Andrea searched Michonne's eyes briefly before smiling a thank you and fitting her bra on and shuffling into her jeans.

'Stay here, I'm going to clean out the kitchen.' Michonne stated firmly, already turning to leave; she didn't want to see Andrea's pretty face fall at the mention of the incident early.

'Michonne...' She turned to the sound of the blond only to literally bump into her on the landing.

'Girl, do you ever listen?' She snapped, stepping back from the collision slightly.

'Let me help.' Andrea stated back equally as firm as Michonne in voice, whilst pulling on her shirt once more.

'No, I don't want you to.' Michonne replied smoothly.

Andrea stared her down for a moment before steeling her eyes from Michonne and walked towards the stairs.

'Get back here.' Michonne barked after the retreating back of Andrea.

The stubborn blond continued her decent.

Michonne caught up with her swiftly, grabbing Andrea's shirt.

'Andrea, stop.' She barked pulling a little, causing the blond to stumble on the stairs a bit. She turned round and glared at Michonne.

'Why won't you let me help?' Andrea asked quietly but accusingly.

'I don't want your help.' Her voice left no room for argument and as the taller woman brushed past the blond, a strange tension flowed through both simultaneously.

Andrea watched her enter the kitchen and shut the door behind her.

'Well screw you too.' She muttered, striding out the front door angrily. When Andrea got angry she got irrational, and that is exactly what she was doing now as she scouted the woods around the house in search of walkers. She knew this of course, but she also knew her stubbornness would stop any reason getting through to her at the moment.

The shallow grave was done with quickly and Michonne wiped the sweat from her brow with a tired huff.

Michonne turned to the body behind her. She could see the bite wound, Andrea was telling the truth, but she still felt a little bit of her former humanity leave her as she pulled the dead man into the grave. She had taken his life willingly. However as her eyes travelled down his body and landed on his half buckled jeans she didn't feel remorse but pride that she had once again managed to protect Andrea. _Her Andrea_

She quickly filled in the grave, scanned the area briefly for any walkers, before walking back to the house with the intentions of making it up to Andrea.

'Rea, I'm sorry about earlier.' She spoke softly as she walked up the stairs. 'Don't be angry with me.' She added as she pushed open their bedroom door, only to find it empty.

'Rea, where are you?' She called out, quickly retreating back downstairs and into the living room where her pet walkers were chained.

'You seen Andrea?' She asked the mindless zombies who simply continued the docile stare.

'Fine, I'll find her myself.' Michonne angrily muttered in passing as she stepped back outside into the damp winter air. Her stomach was starting to flip uncomfortably as she scanned the area with her eyes. What if Andrea had decided to leave her? But then her things were still upstairs. What if she had gone after walkers on her own, what if she got bitten? The thought alone was enough to have Michonne running before she even knew where she was actually heading too. The sky was misty and grey and it was becoming increasingly difficult to see off in the distance.

'Rea, Rea where are you?' She half hissed half called every few minutes, not wanting to attract unwanted attention but desperate for an answer. Suddenly a flash of blond caught Michonne's attention and she ran as fast as she could towards the beacon.

'Andrea?' She called as she neared the misty figure, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her round. The woman groaned hungrily at her, teeth mere inches from Michonne's face.

'Fuck!' Michonne squeaked as she struggled to dodge the walker's attempts, whilst trying to get her katana free at the same time. Suddenly a loud gun shot rang through the desolate land and the biter fell to the ground-dead. Andrea stood a few feet away, gun firmly held out ready to fire again, eyes wide and frightened as she stared at Michonne.

'Are you okay?' Andrea asked softly, holstering her gun and moving towards Michonne who nodded once.

'Where were you?'

'I went for a walk.' Andrea feebly explained. Truth be told, she had changed her mind about half an hour ago and went to return home before Michonne realised she had gone but got a bit lost thanks to the mist.

Michonne looked like the very picture of anger.

'Well thanks for telling me.' Michonne sarcastically spat. Andrea flinched at the cold sound.

'I only went for a walk. I hadn't meant to go to so far.' She tried to explain but Michonne instantly cut her off.

'You can't just wander off, anything could have happened.' She angrily growled.

'I know, I'm sorry, I didn't...wasn't thinking. I was pissed off. I don't always think...' Andrea babbled softly, reaching out to touch Michonne's shoulder but Michonne brushed her off.

'Michonne...I'm sorry.' Andrea's voice was barely above a whisper. Her hand still held out, wanting to touch Michonne but frozen in place.

Michonne looked at her, _really_ looked at her. This was the woman that had both stolen her heart and stopped it in one fell swoop. Andrea- pale and skinny, untamed curls made wilder by the wind, big baby blue eyes imploring her for forgiveness. Damn her...damn Andrea for making her feel so alive again, for making her hell of a life harder by having something to lose once again, she thought angrily, still staring at Andrea, when suddenly their eyes met- and time stopped.

Dark, deep, soulful brown bore into glinting, shattering blinding blue.

Then just like that- they crashed together. Hands tore at the others clothes, tugging and pulling in the desperate need to feel skin. Their lips melded and moved together as one, each fighting for dominance as they forgot even the need to breath.

Andrea whimpered loudly as Michonne's chilled hand finally found its way under her shirt and splayed over her back, sending chilling waves of excitement over Andrea's skin like ripples of ice water. Michonne hungrily swallowed the gasp, running her hand further up Andrea's back, coming to curl round Andrea's slender neck.

Andrea's hands were just as insistent, running up Michonne's muscular thighs, curving round to squeeze her backside hard, causing Michonne to shudder deeply against the blonds lips.

Andrea's legs suddenly fell beneath her; Michonne quickly encompassed the blond tightly, lowering them both to the ground as gently as she could in her feverish need to continue kissing the pale beauty.

'I'm sorry.' Andrea muttered between kisses.

'Shhh, I know.' Michonne soothed kissing the few tears that had hung on Andrea's eyelashes away. She quickly caught the blond's wrists and pulled her up slightly, causing the blond to arch her back in the most sensual of ways, Michonne thought with a smirk, as she quickly whipped the shorter woman's top off and unclipped her bra swiftly, freeing Andrea's snowy breasts into the cold air and hot kisses of Michonne.

'Come here.' Andrea drawled out slowly, taking her time to peel of Michonne's vest and bra, running her fingers tantalizing slow over the dark puckered nipples of her saviour- now lover.

They stared at each other, tangled on the cold ground together, for a long moment, both drinking in the others body, before Michonne slowly this time, the rush and lustful anger gone, leant forward and captured the blonds lips once more, kissing her fully, deeply, eliciting several unique sounds in return from Andrea, who kissed her back with the same amount of love and desire.

Almost shyly Andrea gently unclipped Michonne's trousers, leading her backwards enough so she could pull her shoes and brown slacks off to reveal long dark legs. Michonne watched her the entire time, stunned at the amount of love and attention that swan in Andrea's features as she did this.

'You are so beautiful.' Michonne whispered, mimicking Andrea's movements to rid her of her shoes and trousers in return.

'And you are stunning.' Andrea whispered back, rising to her knees at the same time as Michonne.

Pressed tightly together, skin on skin, the two became lost in their own world, a world where only the other existed and soft lips and heated skin was their life line.

Michonne was the first to break the last barrier between what they were and what they could become as she dipped her hand beneath the elastic of Andrea's underwear, finally in a position to make Andrea see stars under her expert ministrations.

Andrea's head whipped back as Michonne continued to explore her, sounds she hadn't heard herself make before tumbling from her parted lips.

Michonne's smile was as smug as could be as she continued to cause the blond to writhe around in her embrace.

Andrea suddenly gritted her teeth and straightened her head up, bringing her attention to where she most wanted it.

'Not fair Mich.' she stammered, filled with a new sense of confidence as she pulled Michonne closer with one hand and the other ducked beneath Michonne's pants and began her own measured movements to bring a release to her lover.

The two began an almost rhythmic dance together on their knees, mouths open and inches away from the other as hot and lusty breath tore from their throats.

Sure their arms began to ache, forced to move more and more without much space to do so, and their knees grazed on the cold unforgiving ground but neither slowed even for a second.

'Oh shit...Mich...' Andrea whispered in vain, trying to keep up her movements, her chest heaved against Michonne's as her release built and built, ready to snap at any moment, Michonne moved faster, her hand becoming erratic against her lover as she too began to pant with the force of her own climax building.

'Rea...oh Rea...' Michonne growled out between clenched teeth, her free hand coming to grab at Andrea's cheek a little too roughly.

'I'm here.' Andrea grounded out, grabbing Michonne's face in turn and pulling her in for a last, deep kiss just as both stumbled over the edge. Their moans were whipped away in the wind, entwining together far above the two now trembling together, still tightly embraced on the ground.

They knelt there for several minutes in silence, the cold air tingled against their heated up and sensitive skin, but neither wished to move.

It wasn't until Andrea shivered unwittingly that Michonne finally spoke.

'Let's go in.' Her voice was the softest Andrea had ever heard it. She nodded and began to untangle herself from Michonne but not before she stole another soft kiss.

Andrea stretched languidly as she stood up, looking down at her body, now speckled with earth and dirt and sweat.

She shot Michonne a naughty smile.

'Looks like we need another bath.'

Michonne cocked her eyebrow at the pale woman, walking towards her slowly, and very deliberately leant against her as she whispered in her ear, 'I like you dirty.'

Andrea's snort of laughter sounded like church bells in Michonne's head as she too began to get dressed once more.

**I hope it was worth the wait! More to come- Frailly. :)**


	6. Chapter 6-Doubting

**New chapter finally! I'm back lovers! I hope you all like this chapter. Frailly :)**

Chapter Six- Doubting

After getting back to the house, the hours were growing tired, the darkening sky seeping in to the corners of the rooms. Andrea had taken the duty of reinforcing the windows and doors inside whilst Michonne checked the outside perimeter.

For Andrea's part she was absolutely buzzing with euphoria despite the cold creeping in. She hadn't felt this way since long before the world went to shit. She had felt close to euphoric during the fish fry, so long ago now, but she still remembered the contentment around the camp as they all ate their full. The beautiful smile gracing Amy's face had been contagious, Andrea thought, as all and everyone soon adopted the same little smile. But then Amy had gone and Andrea hadn't smiled-really smiled since.

The romp with Shane had been good. Of course it had, but it was nothing but carnal, just instinct for flesh on flesh that drove the two together. There had been no love, no want and perhaps not even a liking between them, but he had had the power to give her a release and she had taken it _regrettably_ without thought.

Michonne had wanted her. Every kiss, every touch had lifted Andrea's spirit until she really did feel like she was flying. And a large part of her feared that she had grown to want Michonne for more than just a physical relationship. She was terrified she had fallen in love with Michonne.

She slightly shook her head; not now. This wasn't a world for love anymore, she'd loved Amy and Dale and both had been stolen from her, she wouldn't give fate another chance to break her. Besides, Michonne probably didn't want her in the way Andrea wanted her.

Andrea knew she cared, of course. But the idea that Michonne loved her was just too farfetched. She bit her lip in an attempt to quell her emotions as she continued to secure the back door, the old lock nearly impossible for her to push into place.

Michonne had stopped just beside the back entrance letting her eyes scan the area for any threats. It was incredibly quiet; apart from the walking dead nothing made a sound in this world after dark. Her ears twitched as they picked up on Andrea's slight groan from behind her. Michonne swung round expecting the pale blond to be there but was only met with the sight of the door. She silently moved closer to the door and pressed her ear up against the cold paint chipped frame, listening with a sly smile on her face to the hushed efforts of Andrea fighting with the damned lock.

She had been wandering alone for so long, forever stuck in the company of her dead lover and friend. She spoke to them every night and day for as long as she could remember desperately hoping for an answer. 'It's okay Michonne' or 'You're doing just fine.' But all she ever got was a groan of living dead desire. The apocalyptic world had hardened her until she barely recognised herself. She became distant to mankind, a stranger to smiles and warm skin. Until suddenly a soft, living, stubborn, loving, kind whirlwind of humankind came blustering into her life in the form of the ridiculously vibrant blond behind the door. And better yet, the blond had begun to heal her, she had argued and soothed and kissed her cold exterior away until her knees felt weak beneath her and the want to hold her hand was greater than the want to swing her katana.

She'd falling more and more in love with the stubborn blond over time but now it started to fill her with unease at how vulnerable she'd made herself. She had thought she could keep these feelings in check and just be there for Andrea, however Andrea needed her. But the desire for Andrea and the fear of unreciprocated love was slowly killing her.

'Ahh mother...' The sudden cuss from behind the doors had Michonne snap out of her thoughts and walking towards the front of the house swiftly.

'Need a hand?' She muttered with a smirk at the sight of Andrea pushing against the lock with all her weight, face growing red with anger.

'No. I can do it.' She grunted indignantly when the lock suddenly give and slid into place, causing Andrea to stumble forward. Michonne involuntarily moved to help steady the blond despite the fact she had caught herself already.

Andrea rubbed her sore hands together; faintly breathless she turned to smile at Michonne. 'Told you so.'

'Hmm mm.' Michonne hummed. A strange silence followed, both woman awkwardly smiling and looking away. Both doubted where to go after what had happened earlier, unsure if the other would want to go on in that way. Andrea licked her lips and made to step forward, eyes frantically searching Michonne's eyes for any sign to froze, heart pounding in her chest to move forward and react, but her stomach flipped uncomfortably with the idea that she was reading the signals wrong and could make a mistake. She was a warrior; her instincts were always fight, but all Michonne could comprehend at that moment was flight, and so instantly moved back towards her tied up walkers, gathering the chain around her fist to drag them into position of watch for the night, before retreating into their room.

Andrea followed a few minutes later, her cheeks slightly red and an expression of deep thought across her face.

Their bedroom door had been secured from the inside for reassurance to the two survivors, with Michonne's walkers positioned outside the door. Whilst Andrea sorted through their various hoard, stocking checking her ammo idly, Michonne scanned an old map of the local area discovered under the bed with other maps, postcards from long gone holidays.

"Tomorrow we should go check out the local town, might be some supplies not already scavenged.

Andrea mumbled an agreement, 'how far away is it?' She added as an afterthought.

'I'd make it in about two hours...so three and a bit I reckon.' She mumbled before hissing slightly at her choice of words. She turned her head the smallest inch to view Andrea's reaction hoping she hadn't noticed.

As if, considering the blond noticed everything. Michonne's stomach twisted guiltily at the sight of Andrea's blue eyes shimmering slightly with hurt and anger.

'What's that supposed to mean?' She asked, shrugging in an attempt to act nonchalantly, like she didn't actually care. But the slight lilt to her voice made it obvious she had struck a nerve.

Michonne sighed turning fully to face her friend. 'Nothing...I just meant...' As normal, words failed her when she needed them most.

'That I slow you down, that without me it wouldn't be such a trek.' Andrea finished for her, staring at Michonne with icy hurt. She stood up and moved over to the blond who had turned away from her when she realised she was approaching. Michonne hesitated only momentarily before laying a slightly callused hand on a pale shoulder.

Andrea quickly shrugged indifferently, moving away from the warrior women.

'Its fine, go ahead, I'll follow your trail and meet you there.' She winced at her poor retort, knowing she was being childish but the pang in her chest brought on by the idea that Michonne saw her company as a hindrance hurt- a lot. However Michonne was just as stubborn as the blond and pushed forward, intent on fixing the misunderstanding she had caused. This time she grabbed her petite companions' shoulders forcefully both stopping and turning the woman in one until their faces were mere inches away.

'You know I didn't mean it like that.' She muttered inwardly gasping at how Andrea's hot breath warmed her own lips. She could kiss her. It would be so easy, they had already kissed and more.

Would Andrea want that though? What if what happened earlier was just out of relief that the other was okay? Built up energy?

'I just can't stand the idea that you think of me as a liability.' Andrea's soft confession brought her back into the room.

'I've never said that...'

'But that doesn't mean you don't think it.' Andrea instantly cut her off, attempting to move away from their close proximity feeling vulnerable and overwhelmed all at once. However the taller women held her fast, moving a hand up to caress Andrea's heated cheek.

'Do you really think I see you as a liability?' She muttered, unable to keep the amusement at such a ridiculous statement from her tone.

When Andrea only nodded slightly against Michonne's palm the warrior continued. 'Oh Rea, you can't be serious? Without you I...I...' There her words failed her again, and Michonne hissed a sigh of frustration. Suddenly a memory long since forgotten came hurtling back into Michonne's thoughts bringing a sad smile to her lips. As a child, whenever people insisted it wasn't 'natural' for a kid to be so quiet, Michonne would look up at her mother, worried they were right and there was something wrong with her. But her mother would just look right at her and say _'Speech is silver, silence is golden Michonne, and you is golden.'_ with a loving smile filling her tired face.

'Speech is silver, silence is golden.' Michonne muttered so quietly it was but a whisper of breath against Andrea's lips. She slowly moved her hands down the blonde's neck, along her collar bones, down her arms until she grasped Andrea's pale hands with her own. She held tightly for a moment, looking directly into Andrea's pale blue eyes, she let her eyes, her expression, her actions explain what she couldn't in words.

We're a team you and I.

Without you I would be lost.

Andrea watched Michonne's every move, every fleeting expression that flashed passed her eyes, every controlled and yet uncontrolled twitch of her lips and knowing how Michonne spoke in silence she understood.

'I'm sorry.' The blond whispered.

'Me too.' Michonne whispered back before both embraced each other gently but awkwardly.

They pulled apart, searching the others eyes, the air around them started to fill with a strange tension. For Andrea's part she was three seconds away from just jumping Michonne and kissing her just to finally express herself honestly, but doubt held her back, doubt that Michonne wouldn't want that. The thing that held her back mostly though was fear; fear that by opening her heart she would also be opening herself up to weakness and vulnerability and ultimately more pain of losing someone. She shook her head, moving away from Michonne and climbing in the bed. She paused before looking up tenderly at Michonne, patting the space next to her. Michonne climbed in, pursing her lips in debate of saying something, anything just to make her desire for Andrea burn less fierce by the simple sounds of Andrea speaking to her.

However, not wanting to say anything in case she says too much, Michonne opted for the comfort of contact instead and was inwardly encouraged knowing that no matter how awkward they got with each other sometimes, by night they would always put it aside just to be there for each other. In a world like the one they lived in, it was all one could do come evening after surviving another day only to struggle again tomorrow. Laying down she pressed herself against Andrea's side, allowing her to get comfortable beside her before she encircled the blonde's waist gently. Pale arms soon settled around Michonne's waist and her feet brushed against Michonne's calves. Michonne instantly reciprocated, tangling her long legs around Andrea's. Both remained silent as the hours grew darker and colder and time seemed to freeze along with the skies.

The small village didn't have much to offer the two companions but stuff they needed none the less. Three small hunters knifes, some dehydrated packets of soup and much to Michonne's amused groan a small fish 'n' tackle shop.

'Oh Mich, this is really exciting.' Andrea gushed quietly as they neared the shop. Michonne gave her a reprimanding glare, noticing that as they neared Andrea became more exuberant about the prospect of the shop rather than concentrating on their surroundings. Andrea's eyes flashed apologetically before she raised her gun in defence once more, pulling her attention away from the shop and onto the streets instead.

But as they got closer, Andrea inwardly struggled in repressing her child-hood excitement from yesteryear. She could practically see her daft old dad waving enthusiastically from the shop window. She hissed out a stern breath of anger as she focused her attentions once more. Michonne's heart fluttered on noticing the blonde's eyes distant in thought; wishing you could let Andrea enjoy the tender moment without fear. But a moments daydreaming could mean the difference between life and death for them in this open environment. 'Concentrate baby.' She encouraged tenderly under her breath.

As soon as they were at the entrance both instantly peered into the darkened display windows either side. Most of the shops down here had been filled with sitting zombies and bodies, wasting away in their locked up hideouts they hid in as humans.

This shop was no different.

Michonne grimaced as the saddened sigh from her companion. She straightened up and tugged her walkers closer to them both fearing the ones inside would smell them.

'Here.' She muttered bumping Andrea's shoulder gently, holding out the length of chain for Andrea to hold. The pale women's hand closed round the heavy duty lead with confusion shimmering in her eyes. S

'I'm just checking round back.' was all Michonne said before darting off before Andrea could say otherwise.

Her footfalls were practically silent as she sloped through the abandoned alley until she came to a bunch of rubbish bins. Looking in them she couldn't stop the happy grin from breaking free. She instantly whistled through her teeth back in the direction she came, bobbing on the balls of her feet in suppressed excitement.

A moment later Andrea appeared, tension and concern vibrating off her in waves. Her blue eyes swiftly searched for Michonne's and with a subtle smile of relief she fixed her gaze on her friend.

'What is it?' She whispered as she approached, carefully dragging the walkers round anything that would make too much of a noise.

'Need you to pick- I don't know what's useful.' Michonne slyly drawled with a smirk, her eyes flashing to the bins and back. Andrea soon picked up her pace. Her hand coming to cover a gasp of happiness as she looked down onto discarded stock from the shop. She snapped her head up to grin madly at Michonne who smirked back with amused eyes.

Most of it of course was bust or junk, but by luck there was a good pole with a broken line and a broken pole with a good line. Andrea grabbed both shooting Michonne a smile. 'You'll learn much quicker with a proper rod.'

Michonne rolled her eyes remembering the promise she made Andrea about leaning to fish, she inwardly smiled at the idea of them both in close proximity in the water. Taking the chain off Andrea she cocked her head for them both to start moving once more.

They soon reached the thick forest that lay between home and the village, where it was easier to defend

Neither had said anything as they began their return journey, feeling content and giddy in equal parts. Occasionally Andrea would fall behind Michonne slightly; fidgeting with the fishing line she had taken off the broken pole to thread it through the good one. At first Michonne would turn and wait for her companion to catch up but as their conversation from the night before came to her mind she decided not to and let Andrea be. She didn't want Andrea to feel like a liability or whatever she had said. She still thought the notion ridiculous, especially coming from the usually intuitive blonde.

With a quiet gasp of success Andrea held up the now finished rod in front of her victoriously. Her eyes squinted over to Michonne when her breath literally caught in her throat.

Michonne was up ahead a little and the way the setting pale sun reflected on the warrior's skin was so beautiful she practically glowed.

'You are golden.' Andrea whispered to herself, her blue eyes drinking in the statuesque like woman before her. Her cheeks flushed with heat as her eyes continued to take memory snapshots to treasure in time to come.

Michonne felt eyes on her and turned her head the slight degree to smirk back at her companion, when time seemed to freeze in a terrifying second as she saw Andrea standing, a content smile on her face and her newly restored fishing rod in her hand oblivious to the lone walker coming out from the brush behind her.

Andrea's name ripped from her throat so desperately it hurt as she began to run back. Time slowed before her eyes as she watched Andrea's eyes widen in fear before whirling around, hands up holding the rod as a block as a terrified scream tore from her throat. The walker lunged at her, toppling both to the ground. Andrea's arms pushed up with the rod held securely in both hands, managing to push the walker away from her face slightly, but the heavy thrashing of the thing atop her was too much for her to fully push it off her. The rod was beginning to bow and any minute now it would crack, the walker snapped closer and closer to her face when suddenly the rod broke, just as Michonne threw her own body at the walker knocking it off Andrea. Before the blonde could even get to her knees Michonne had imbedded a small blade into the walker's skull.

Neither stopped, both clocking the little herd of other walkers making their way out the trees a few yards away, they instantly began to run in the opposite direction.

Michonne was frantic as she came to a group of thick trees. She swiftly lassoed the pet walker's chain around a relatively accessible tree and secured them before throwing her head back to spy Andrea. Their eyes locked and both instantly moved towards the tree. Unconsciously Michonne went to help Andrea get a step up on the thick trunk only to have Andrea snap fearfully, 'I can do it. Don't wait for me.'

It was hard for the warrior to ignore the blonde but as Andrea hoisted herself a little way up, deciding she could manage, Michonne started to climb the opposite side of the tree.

The herd was getting nearer, the groans becoming louder with each second.

Michonne hauled her leg over the last branch and leant back down offering her hand out to Andrea. Her eyes flashing to the blonde and up at the walkers frantically.

'Andrea, hand,' she ordered in a hiss, flexing her fingers in encouragement. When Andrea paused momentarily, looking away from the offered hand and back to the branches she hung to, Michonne snapped more urgently, 'now!'

The blonde didn't hesitate a second time, reaching as high as she could until their hands grasped each other's wrist tightly and Michonne pulled with her unending strength, helping Andrea up the last few feet until she had the blonde securely beside her in a pocket of branches, just big enough to fit the two.

Andrea looked guiltily over her eyelashes as Michonne's whose emotionless face stared over at the walkers just about to pass beneath them. It had been a close call and they weren't out of danger yet.

Andrea softly laid her hand on Michonne's tense shoulder, leaning forward slightly and silently to look down as well. She relaxed a little when she felt the familiar presence of Michonne's hand protectively across her back.

A few of the walker's bumped into Michonne's chained ones, but most passed unaware of the two females in the tree. A whole ten minutes of tense fearful waiting passed until finally the ground below was clear of any threat once more. Michonne's legs had gone dead and Andrea had begun to feel the ache of her near attack earlier settle on her muscles. They stayed silent for a moment as Michonne awkwardly stretched her long legs in the small space to bring life back into them, before quite suddenly leaping over the branch and climbing down. Andrea followed, her shaky hands coming to grip as tightly as she could on a sort of ledge to lower herself onto the next footing but it was hard work for the slightly shorter woman.

Michonne landed with a grunt on bended knees before instantly turning and grabbing hold of the blonde's waist.

'Michonne...' Andrea muttered in protest, one leg jerking slightly to keep her footing, but the warrior woman ignored her and gave a slight pull on the blonde's trousers causing her to slip slightly allowing Michonne to successfully lower her down the rest of the way. Andrea instantly shook out of her grasp the moment her feet touched the ground and, tugging her trousers up slightly with a grumble, she moved away from the other woman irritably.

She wanted to tell Michonne that she could handle herself, that she didn't need her help all the time, but the words died in her throat. As she turned back round to look at her friend, she sighed sadly, realising that Michonne would never stop trying to protect her, just as she would never stop trying to protect Michonne.

At Michonne's slightly hurt look Andrea sighed, smiling apologetically over at Michonne before coming to embrace the woman tightly, burying her head into the dark dreads of her friend.

'We're okay. Thank you for saving my ass.' She whispered against Michonne's neck, closing her eyes as she felt hands thread into her curly locks.

'That was close; we need to be more careful.'

'I'm sorry, I wasn't on full alert.' Andrea apologised a little sadly, remembering her new rod now snapped and ruined thanks to her moments distraction. Michonne noted the disappointed in her tone and momentarily increased her hold on the other woman. She had been so happy when she found the damned fishing rod, now her beautiful eyes were full of sadness and fear once more. It was moments like this Michonne wished she had never met Andrea; never accounted the unbelievably emotive woman before her because if she hadn't, she wouldn't have to face those sad blue eyes that scared her more than a hoard of walkers.

'You did fine without a rod before.' She softly muttered, pulling away slightly to view her face.

Andrea shrugged, blinking a few times before a small smile settle across her lips.

'Let's go home.' She sighed, squeezing Michonne's hand slightly before turning to fetch the chained pets.

Michonne nodded silently, following the blonde, inwardly praying to whatever listened if anything, that the herd would bypass their house and continue on east instead.

The thought of the herd overrunning their little home made her heart ache fiercely as though an ice pick had been harpooned through it.

**Chapter seven coming soon...**

**I hope you liked it, please review if you did, it would inspire more. I've now finished Uni, so I can write a lot more now, and just a warning to ya'll, I'm going AU after the last series, ANDREA WILL NOT DIE. I WON'T ALLOW IT. :P **


	7. Chapter 7 Escaping

Chapter Seven- Escaping

'Are there any more nails?' Michonne lisped between a mouthful of nails gripped in her teeth.

Andrea turned from her own half finished barrier to count the nails she had left. She groaned, turning silently to the old spice rack hanging on the wall. Pulling it off, she used the tooth end of her hammer to pull the rusty nails out of the wall before dismantling the rack itself for the equally tired nails. Counting them quickly, she finally turned to Michonne with a small smile.

'Got another seven,' she passed them over, chuckling slightly as Michonne instantly slipped them between her teeth ready. She preferred holding hers in her pocket.

The house filled once more with the muffled hammering of wooden planks and chunks to windows and doors, as the two women carefully secured every point of entry into their home. The herd earlier had unsettled them, spurring both into action as their survival instincts and terror heightened with each passing hour into darkness.

Andrea knocked a few more times against a particularly busted nail before finally setting her tools down and going in search of Michonne. Her eyes scanned the house as she walked through; double checking every window was secured. Walking into their bedroom her eyes finally settled on Michonne as she shoved a chair up against the windowpane, opening the only unsecured window a few inches. Her head turned to the small groans of the walkers chained beside the door, flinching back slightly as she realised how close they were to her. She wasn't afraid of them anymore, but they still disturbed her.

'Hey, it's all done, we can settle a bit now.' Andrea suggested quietly as she moved to their supplies at the far side of the room. She was well aware Michonne had yet said a word to her, but carried on anyway, 'We have out of date pea soup tonight, bet you're excited.' She joked, a sardonic chuckle following her own lame joke, hoping she could pull Michonne out of a mood before she fully shut her out. She did that sometimes, usually after a close call, she would go into super warrior mode and act like more of a lieutenant than a friend towards Andrea.

'Mich?' She tried again, her voice lilting with hope and confusion as she poured the two powered sachets into two cups.

Michonne repressed a flinch as her blonde companion called her softly, turning to look at her. She deliberately forced a calm expression on her face, despite feeling anything but calm. She was worried about the herd, worried that they would pass them...again. She knew Andrea was just as worried, but the pale woman reacted with forced calmness to hide her fear. That was something significantly different about them, Michonne thought offhandedly, how they both reacted to fear. Andrea would try to act strong and assured with gentle touches and idle talk; Michonne would turn stoic and focused to keep said fear taking over. She suddenly realised she's been staring at Michonne without actually saying anything.

'Yes, soup, sounds nice.' She muttered, lowering her eyes from the pale ones before her as the blond approached, holding out a cup for her, steaming ever so slightly. She took it gratefully, a smile unwittingly coming to her lips for Andrea.

They drank the soup in silence, picking out bits of dry pea husks from their teeth with distaste. Eventually Andrea gave up and gulped it down in a few short mouthfuls. Michonne shook her head in disapproval. It seemed a constant battle for her to get the blonde to savour their food to gain the most benefits from it. Michonne would chew every morsel a hundred times, and despite only having a little of anything, she would feel full by the end of it. Although, as another pea husk tickled the back of her throat, Michonne realised Andrea had a point in downing the disgusting liquid as quick as possible and copied her actions.

The sly smirk from Andrea didn't go unnoticed.

'I'll take first watch.' She suddenly said drawing Michonne's attention back from the grim taste in her mouth to the woman before her, she quirked an eyebrow at the pale woman.

'Don't think so.'

'Mich, I'm taking first watch. Don't argue.' Andrea sighed softly with a genuine smile. Receiving nothing but a grunt in response, Andrea let out a little victory chuckle, suddenly tossing the small empty cup at Michonne who caught it swiftly. 'But you can do the dishes.'

Michonne's face morphed into one of utter surprise for all of a second before she sucked her teeth, leaning back on her chair and raising a brow at Andrea, the blond simply smirked back.

She instantly threw her cup back. 'I did the dishes yesterday.' She drawled sassily.

Andrea's eyes widened with amusement before swiftly kicking her foot out against Michonne's chair causing the warrior to jerk forward to stop falling backwards.

'Mind _my_ chair Goldilocks!'' Michonne teased with a wide smile, instantly kicking Andrea's chair startling the blonde.

'Oh go kill Bill already.' Andrea quipped back instantly with a smirk of her own before both dissolved into hushed laughter, the tension and stress of the day beginning to ease from their shoulders but not completely as both were still in hyper drive, tension slowly taking hold of their bodies as the quiet of the outside filled the inside.

'We'll be alright, right?' Andrea suddenly whispered, looking at Michonne with such crushingly hopeful eyes Michonne physically gulped.

She didn't know. She didn't know if they'd be alright, she didn't know where the herd went and she didn't really know what to do. She tore her eyes away from the blondes piercing blues unable to lie to her directly. 'Yeah, we'll be fine.'

Andrea nodded mutely, turning her attention to their belongings behind them, all scattered and unpacked. They had come too relaxed here; if they had to run they wouldn't be prepared. Suddenly she jumped up and strode over to their stuff with purpose, slightly shaky hands grabbing at items to shove them in their three bags. Michonne's eagle eyes watched as the blonde continued to pack frantically. When she accidently dropped a box of ammo, sending the many little bullets across the hard floor, Michonne stood up.

'Hey.' The warrior muttered, her hand coming out to take hold of Andrea's frantic hands. 'Calm down. We're fine. We're just fine.' She continued as her hands moved up to her shoulders, encouraging the blonde into a gentle embrace. Andrea pulled back almost instantly.

'We've become too complacent here. We need to be ready.' Andrea hurriedly explained as she continued to rummage over their belongings. Michonne's concern for the blonde continued to build as she watch the fear in Andrea's eyes grow bigger and bigger with every passing second.

'Andrea, enough,' Michonne suddenly snapped, her voice was chastising and dominant but the concern riddled between her words stilled Andrea instantly. 'That's better, come and sleep.' Michonne added even more softly, tugging slightly on Andrea's shirt.

Andrea allowed Michonne to tug her over to the bed before staring expectedly at her. Michonne's eyebrow raised comically one side.

'I told you, I'm taking first watch. You need to sleep Mich.' She illuminated with a small smile, rising on tiptoes and pressing a fleeting kiss to the darker woman's cheek, so fast Michonne could only squeak in response before Andrea had gently pushed her onto the bed and moved over to the chair.

Michonne watched as Andrea settled down on the old chair, binoculars ready and back rigid. The blonde looked so comical to the warrior woman at that moment, with her little girl curls bouncing around her pale face, her delicate features contorted into her best attempt at 'Michonne's warrior face' as she had called it once. Michonne struggled in suppressing a laugh as she muttered good night.

Every now and again Andrea's eyes would glance over Michonne's form, happy to see her friend sleeping. She had thought Michonne would be all 'super woman' tonight because of earlier but thankfully she seemed to fall asleep pretty quickly.

Every sound was a thunderclap in the quiet as Andrea kept sentinel at the window, however it was the sound of Michonne's steady breathing that kept drawing her attention. It felt as though her heartbeat had slowed until it beat in time with the rise and fall of the other woman's chest, her own breathing grew shallow and instep with the body it longed to lay next to. It took all Andrea had not to abandon post and just go over to her, to silently lay next to her, to feel her skin. Their nightly ritual had become Andrea's security blanket. She physically and emotionally _craved_ her.

With a low angry growl at herself, Andrea stood up and stretched, tilting her head side to side to loosen the ache in her neck. Once again her eyes travelled to Michonne and she bit down, hard, on her lip.

'_You could just go over to check on her quick. That's still doing your duty.'_ Amy's soft voice teased behind Andrea. The blonde gasped mutely, swiftly spinning around to see her beloved sister smiling with that mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Andrea smiled, turning her head back to Michonne briefly before turning back to her sister.

'I could...' She whispered with a smile only to find Amy had gone. She closed her eyes tightly, as she fondly remembered Amy's annoying ability to read Andrea like a book when it came to things like this. Amy had always been her voice of reason, and so Andrea didn't stop herself again and, on silent feet, turned with shimmery eyes back to the living; back to Michonne and the present.

Michonne's chest rose and fell lighter than butterfly wings, her broad nose blowing out short, steady, sleep heavy breaths. Her eyebrows knitted together anxiously and every now and then, the warrior woman would talk detachedly. At first that would wake Andrea, back when they first met. But after a while it stopped waking her, it became a part of Michonne; the woman who spoke so seldom awake spoke in her sleep. However as Andrea neared, Michonne remained quiet in her sleep. The blonde bent slightly until her golden locks dangled a few inches above Michonne's face, her intention had been to swiftly brush a kiss against her forehead but she didn't want to wake her. The sleeping woman mouth opened slightly as Andrea's name passed her lips, causing the blonde to jump back in surprise only to smile when she realised Michonne was still very much asleep.

'I'm here Mich.' she whispered, reluctantly returning to her post, determined not to get distracted again.

_Michonne pulled at the wooden panels nailed to the door as the massive herd of walkers started to break in. They wouldn't budge, she couldn't get them loose. Beside her the blonde desperately grappled with the barricade tears of frustration and fear falling down her pale cheeks. _

_Behind them, the geeks were getting closer and closer._

'_Come on!' Michonne pleased at the immovable planks of wood._

Andrea glanced back at the sleeping woman as she moaned in her sleep, the sound twisting her stomach in concern for the woman clearly having a nightmare. She stood up, stretching slightly, intending to wake the poor warrior up. She glanced back at the window just to check when her heart lurched so hard against her chest it felt as though several ribs had cracked. The herd was slowly filtering out from the trees.

'Shit!' Andrea squeaked in fear just as Michonne moaned again in her sleep.

For a terrifying moment Andrea couldn't physically move from the window as she continued to watch the walkers grow closer. Fear paralysed her as flashes of teeth and hands filled her mind.

_The wood wouldn't budge and the walkers were overpowering them, despite how many Michonne beheaded with her katana furiously. Suddenly a loud piercing scream harpooned her heart as she saw a particularly horrifying walker grab Andrea and bite down savagely on her shoulder._

'_No! Andrea!' Michonne screamed, fighting to get to the blonde even as hands grabbed at her shoulders. She could only watch as the beauty she had grown to love was slowly ended before her, bloody and brutal and painstakingly slow._

'Michonne!' Andrea called, shaking the dark woman slightly with trembling hands. 'Michonne we have to go.' She cried, moving a hand to cup at the warriors face. Michonne woke with a start as the feel of a hand on her face, she panted heavily, eyes blurring before coming in to focus on wide frightened blue ones.

'This isn't a dream is it?' Michonne muttered brokenly, knowing without needing Andrea to tell her that the herd was upon them. The blonde tried to cover a sharp sob as she pressed her forehead to Michonne's, hands coming to both grip and tug on the woman's shoulders desperately.

'No,' She muttered, 'No it's not, we've got to go Mich, we've got to go.' She pleaded, as she felt the warrior beneath her begin to stand in her desperate embrace.

Within seconds they had their belongings strapped to their backs; Michonne moved to the window and with a jolt took in the now bigger herd pressing up and around their house. She turned back to Andrea, blinking furiously to rid her mind of the nightmare she had just had.

'Come on. We'll go out back.' She ordered, pulling her katana out and shooting Andrea a look that spoke volumes before moving to gather her walkers.

The walkers began to struggle against the various different barricaded windows and doors, the knocking and scratching filling the house.

'Michonne...'Andrea whispered fearfully as they approached the back door with the dodgy lock, the front door started to break under the weight of walkers pressed against it.

'Shhh baby,' Michonne muttered softly trying to quell the fear she could hear laced between the blondes whimper, inwardly her heart was thrumming with dread with thoughts that her nightmare was just about to come true. She shook her head, she would not let anything happen to Andrea; she was going to get them out of here. A dozen hands smashed through a window somewhere in the house.

She didn't bother trying to get the panels of the door; instead she turned her back against the door, raising her leg high, she kicked backwards with the force of six stallions. The planks give way beneath the force and soon enough both were ripping the broken planks away, before Michonne gripped the damned lock between both hands and pulled as hard as she could.

It wouldn't budge. Andrea cupped her hands around Michonne's, pulling along with her, the first few walkers had managed to get through the broken front door.

'Stand back!' Andrea suddenly ordered, moving to the other side of the lock, she gripped her gun by the barrel end and whacked the butt of it against the lock, once, twice, three times as the lock finally moved a fraction of an inch. Michonne smiled widely, taking hold once more and tugged. The lock came loose, and both girls stood back, staring at the first couple of geeks making their way slowly down the hall.

'Let's go!'

Almost instantly walkers were upon them, and Andrea had to drive a knife up ones nose whilst Michonne beheaded two at once who were too close for comfort. She pulled her chained walkers closer to the two of them, looking at Andrea as if to say 'stay close' before they moved steadily away from their little house. Inside they could hear the herd had swarmed the place.

As they made their way through the woods, every now and then having to take out a walker who noticed them despite their chained walkers disguising their scent, both were physically shaking from the adrenalin and shock pumping through their veins. Finally Michonne came to a stop and tugged at Andrea's shirt as the blonde continued to walk past her in a trance like state.

Michonne wanted to say something to sooth her, she wanted to embrace the blonde and take comfort from the pale arms that would surely wrap around her tightly. But they needed to find somewhere secure for the night, as the adrenalin had worn slightly the freezing temperature became more and more noticeable.

She looked around her in the darkness, squinting up at the trees until she saw a promising one. She tilted her head in that direction and both made their way over silently.

Michonne tied her walkers around the trunk as Andrea stuffed their belongings around the reasonable hollow ditch around the base of the tree. She turned towards the trunk and weakly raised her arms to get a hold. She pulled herself up slightly before her jelly arms gave way and she slumped roughly against the trunk. Michonne watched as the blonde stifled a sob, trying vainly once more to pull herself up, her heart breaking for her. She gently came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. Andrea flinched slightly before leaning back into the contact. As Michonne's other hand came up to her shoulder Andrea smiled with another small sob. It didn't matter how much she tried to pretend, she needed Michonne. She wasn't as strong and she wasn't as 'survival savvy' as her katana swinging companion; it was just the truth. But it was her comfort, her touch, her being that she needed more than she would ever realise.

'Can you help me up?' She asked softly.

'Always,' Michonne whispered against Andrea's ear as she cupped her hands together for Andrea to get a foot hold.

She easily lifted the blonde up, gently pushing on her thighs as she climbed shakily, a caressing push on her bottom wasn't needed but Michonne couldn't help herself.

'Trying to cop a feel Mich?' Andrea teased, turning with shimmering eyes and an outstretched hand to offer the blushing woman.

Michonne grumbled as she took the proffered hand. As soon as she shuffled next to Andrea she raised an eyebrow, 'Yes.' She smirked bluntly despite the burning she could feel on her cheeks. The frank comment earned a beautiful smile in return from the blonde, as she knew it would, allowing her a moment's peace together. Michonne knew any minute now the realisation of their situation would hit them and she dreaded the sadness she knew would overcome the blonde when it did- just like their first day.

A shiver suddenly tore through both as a strong wind blustered through the trees. Instinctively the two moved as close as they could until their bodies became a tangle of limbs and heads leaning against each other's shoulder.

The tears did come, silent but Michonne could feel the slight hitch in the blonde's breath every now and again. She increased her hold around Andrea's waist and soothed wordless sounds against her pale curls. When her own eyes watered Michonne tensed, when suddenly, as if she had a sixth sense, Andrea turned round slightly, and pressed a kiss to Michonne's cheek. Michonne bit down on her pride and let the lone tear fall. Andrea had kissed it away before she regretted her show of weakness.

'We're alright, we'll be alright.' Andrea whispered reassuringly and Michonne grunted in response, shuffling lower into the trunk with Andrea, she closed her eyes and let their joint heartbeats calm her frantic mind.

Eventually the smaller woman fell asleep, despite trying so hard to fight it, her breathing slowed down as her head became heavy against Michonne's chest.

'I hope you're right baby.' She whispered, her hand absentmindedly stroking the pale curls as she slightly increased her hold on the woman who meant the world to her.

**Chapter eight coming soon, I hope you liked this chapter and continue to enjoy the story...and just to explain why Andrea is sorta fighting against Michonne's protectiveness, it's not because I think she's weak, she's anything but, in the show I saw Andrea as one of the strongest woman, but she sorta suffered from a stubborn ferocity to prove that she can cope, that she can do anything.. When Amy died, she had to be the one to shoot her, and when lowering her into the grave she pleads with Dale that she can do it, it's about proving herself. I intend to have her come into her own when she realises that she is strong, just in other ways, and she can offer an vital part to the duo in other ways. I hope that makes sense :P  
**

**Frailly :)**


End file.
